90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10
Season 10 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. About This is the final season of the series. It follows the gang into adulthood as they deal with numerous issues that adults face in their personnel and professional lives such as murder, pregnancy, commitment, homophobia, infidelity, parenthood, kidnappings, grief, alcoholism, marriage and their growing careers. "Some things never change," states bad boy Dylan ("Special Guest Star" Luke Perry) near the end of the series finale. And we wouldn't have it any other way. After a tumultuous decade, the buff and beautiful characters of Beverly Hills 90210 may be dealing with more "adult stuff," but their lives are still buffeted by infidelities, betrayals, make-ups, and breakups. It is, though, nice to see that after 10 years a little self-awareness finally starts to dawn. "Doesn't it seem," Kelly (Jennie Garth) asks Steve (Ian Ziering), "like we've been living in a Stephen King novel when you're afraid to turn the page because you're afraid something horrible is going to happen to somebody in the group?" Steve responds without a trace of irony (one of this ever-earnest series' endearing graces), "Maybe there's someone out there who's been devising this unbelievably horrific plan for us to go through." Whoever was doing all that devising was working overtime this final season: Dylan goes back to college, David becomes something of a shock jock, Christina Aguilera performs at the Peach Pit After Dark, Steve wrestles with commitment issues before proposing to a pregnant Janet (Lindsay Price), drug dealers kidnap Noah (Vincent Young), Kelly is engaged to Matt (Daniel Cosgrove) but still loves Dylan, Janet struggles with being a working mother, and Dylan discovers his father is still alive. And won't David and Donna ever get together? Over the past nine seasons, viewers have watched the characters of Beverly Hills, 90210 grow from high school students to college graduates on their own for the first time. While their lives have begun to take different paths and new people have entered their worlds, they have always maintained their strong bonds with one another. This season promises to be an unforgettable year of weddings, children and career decisions for a group of friends who continue to retain the relationships that sustained them as they grew from teenagers into young adults. Starring :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Vincent Young as Noah Hunter :Vanessa Marcil as Gina Kincaid (episodes 1-17) :Lindsay Price as Janet Sosna :Daniel Cosgrove as Matt Durning :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :special guest star :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay Special Guest Stars :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh (Ode to Joy – video message) :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman (Ode to Joy) :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone (Ode to Joy) :Josie Davis as Camille Desmond (10 episodes) :Christina Aguilera as Herself ("Let's Eat Cake") :Nu Flavor as Themselves ("I'm Using You 'Cause I Like You") :Beth Hart as Herself FAMILY :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (6 episodes) :Michael Durrell as John Martin (4 episodes) :Randy Spelling as Ryan Sanders (4 episodes) :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (3 episodes) :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (3 episodes) :Josh Taylor as Jack McKay (3 episodes) :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders ("The Loo-Ouch") Guest starring :Heidi Noelle Lenhart as Ellen (6 episodes) :Nancy Moonves as Dr. Nicki Long (4 episodes) :Sydney Penny as Josie Oliver (4 episodes) :Jesse Hoffman as Shane Oliver (4 episodes) :Scott Paetty as Charles Yofee (4 episodes) :Josie DiVincenzo as Pia Swanson (3 episodes) :Robb Derringer as Andrew Emery (3 episodes) :Mercedes Kastner as Erin Silver (3 episodes) :Elizabeth Bogush as Cherise (2 episodes) :Brittney Powell as Robyn (2 episodes) :Leslie Ishii as Michelle Sosna (2 episodes) :James Shigeta as Ben Sosna (2 episodes) :Brant Cotton as Walter Hawkins (2 episodes) :Ken Jenkins as Pastor Neal (2 episodes) :Jill Bennett as Darby Shahan (2 episodes) :Valerie Wildman as Christine Pettit (2 episodes) :Mark Collier as Mitch Field (2 episodes) :Shawn Christian as Wayne Moses ("The Phantom Menace") :Cliff Dorfman as Joe Patch ("The Phantom Menace") :Phil Morris as Detective Hayes ("The Phantom Menace") :Melissa Reneé Martin as Lucy Wilson ("Let's Eat Cake") :Richard Biggs as Dr. Lecksis ("You Better Work") :PaSean Wilson as Judy Spencer ("A Fine Mess") :Lisa Thornhill as Karen Lewis ("The Loo-Ouch") :David O'Donnell as Tony ("80s Night") :Tami-Adrian George as Marta ("Laying Pipe") :Clyde Kusatsu as Coroner ("Laying Pipe") :Eamonn Roche as ?''' ("Laying Pipe") :Janet Carroll as '''Patsy Regan ("Family Tree") :Andre Jamal Kinney as RJ ("Nine Yolks Whipped Lightly") :Louis Mustillo as Neighbor ("Nine Yolks Whipped Lightly") :Chris Payne Gilbert as Mark ("Tainted Love") :Robyn Bliley as Chrissy ("I'm Using You 'Cause I Like You") :Danny Mora as Everardo ("I'm Using You 'Cause I Like You") :Steve Wilder as Jerry ("I'm Using You 'Cause I Like You") :Andrew Bilgore as Dan Clemens ("Fertile Ground") :Walker Brandt as Juliane Durning ("Fertile Ground") :Jerry Doyle as Russell ("Fertile Ground") :Gili Lang as Michael ("Fertile Ground") :Freeman Michaels as Patrick Durning ("Fertile Ground") :Ryan Seacrest as Lovers' Lane Host ("The Final Proof") :Greg Cromer as Irv ("Eddie Waitkus") :Susan Giosa as State Attorney ("Ever Heard the One About the Exploding Father?") :Fred Travalena as Club Owner ("Ever Heard the One About the Exploding Father?") :Kathy Wagner as Sheila ("Ever Heard the One About the Exploding Father?") :Matt Winston as Stuart Patton ("Ever Heard the One About the Exploding Father?") :Gary Grubbs as Borst ("Spring Fever") :Heidi Mark as Amy ("Spring Fever") :Sunny Knox as Martha Gunderson ("The Easter Bunny") :Jamison Jones as Booth Gunderson ("The Easter Bunny") :Kathleen Garrett as Marion ("Love Is Blind") :Helen Eigenberg as Eva Small ("The Penultimate") :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz ("Ode To Joy") :Denise Dowse as Yvonne Teasley ("Ode To Joy") :Hugh Jeffries as Priest ("Ode To Joy") :Lenny Wolpe as Rabbi ("Ode To Joy") Photos :Season 10/Gallery Episodes X